Parallel
by Moonymei
Summary: Roy est d'humeur mélancolique en ce jour de pluie : il se rappelle sa rencontre avec Edward, philosophe sur la personnalité du jeune homme pour enfin se rappeler de son propre passé et de leur troublante ressemblance… One Shot.


Résumé : Roy est d'humeur mélancolique en ce jour de pluie : il se rappelle sa rencontre avec Edward, philosophe sur la personnalité du jeune homme pour enfin se rappeler de son propre passé et de leur troublante ressemblance… One Shot.

Je reviens de vacances avec un tout nouveau One Shot Au début, je voulais faire deux chapitres retraçant les aventures d'Edward et de Roy de façon parallèle pour montrer à quel point ils sont semblables… Hélas, je me suis un peu (beaucoup) éloigné de mon plan d'origine et voilà ce que ça donne. J'espère que ça vous plaira "

**§§§**

**PARALLEL**

**§§§**

**Parallèle :** Qui se développe dans la même direction ou en même temps.

Roy se tenait devant sa fenêtre et regardait avec mélancolie à l'extérieur, un verre d'alcool à la main. Vêtu d'une chemise blanche quelque peu froissée et d'un pantalon noir, les cheveux décoiffés, le beau Colonel s'était perdu dans ses souvenirs depuis maintenant quelques heures…

Un éclair zébra le ciel sombre et éclaira la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait le jeune militaire. Aucunes lampes n'étaient allumées malgré l'obscurité naissante : la lumière aveuglante de l'éclair surprit Roy et le tira momentanément de sa rêverie.

En cette journée pluvieuse, il désirait rester chez lui, bien au chaud. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une jolie fille à ses côtés et il se serait crut au paradis. Hélas, sa petite amie actuelle était occupée et il devait donc se contenter de rester cloîtré chez lui, avec comme seule compagnie, les grondements du ciel et les éclairs qui dansaient au loin.

Cette étrange mélodie descendant du ciel le reposait et devant son absence d'occupation, le beau Colonel avait décidé de profiter du spectacle que lui offrait la nature : il avait prit un fauteuil bien confortable, l'avait installé devant la fenêtre donnant sur la rue, s'était servit un bon verre de whisky et s'était installé.

"Cinq kilomètres", compta Roy en jouant avec son verre et les glaçons qui y reposaient.

Un nouvel éclair zébra le ciel et la pluie redoubla. Mon Dieu, quand pourrait-il enfin sortir dehors ! Bien sûr, il pouvait revêtir son anorak et sortir sous la pluie battante mais un excès de paresse le clouait à son siège… Il attendrait patiemment que le Soleil sorte des nuages et brille dans le ciel.

Une douce odeur de pluie lui arriva de plein fouet quand il ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser un peu d'air rafraîchir la pièce, fermée depuis trop longtemps. Il se rappela alors les paroles de son lieutenant : "Vous êtes inutile quand il pleut !"

Roy laissa échapper un sourire et se dit que la jeune femme n'avait peut être pas tord… Un éclair jaune se dessina au dehors et le beau Colonel replongea dans ses souvenirs en regardant la pluie tomber. Cette couleur lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un…

"Edward Elric", murmura Roy après une intense réflexion.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ce nom avait franchit le seuil de ses lèvres. _"Je dois vraiment m'ennuyer pour penser à lui !"_ s'amusa le jeune homme. C'était par un temps semblable à celui ci qu'il avait entr'aperçut le blond qui portait le "corps des pêcheurs" comme disait si bien certains hommes fana de religion.

Quand il avait posé son regard sur celui qui devait par la suite s'appeler "l'alchimiste d'acier", une détermination farouche se lisait dans les yeux du blond. Cette flamme qui brûlait dans ses yeux, ces expressions semblables à celles que possèdent les adultes… Oui, qui n'aurait pas été intéressé par ce jeune alchimiste au combien prometteur ?

Roy soupira puis sourit : se plonger dans ses souvenirs le rendait encore plus mélancolique qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il décida néanmoins de continuer son analyse…

Edward Elric était quelqu'un que l'on oubliait pas facilement. Déjà par sa taille - Roy réprima un fou rire en repensant au classique "Qui c'est qui est si petit qu'on pourrait facilement lui marcher dessus ?" - mais aussi par sa détermination et son intelligence : il avait passé avec une facilité déconcertante le test d'alchimiste national alors qu'il n'était âgé que de douze ans.

Le Général King Bradley lui avait alors désigné le titre d'"Alchimiste d'Acier". Roy se souvenait très bien de la réaction du blond, du défi qui se lisait dans son regard, du sourire narquois qui se lisait sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il avait accepté cet étrange surnom.

Plus tard, les événements s'étaient enchaînés : les deux frères étaient partis à la recherche de la pierre philosophale, pierre chimérique si on en croyait les dires de certains septiques…

Etrangement, Roy avait toujours essayé de protéger ces deux adolescents qui, selon lui, n'étaient pas prêts à rentrer dans le monde des adultes. L'aîné des deux frères semblait si adulte que cela avait quelque chose de presque effrayant. Il ne fallait pas oublier que le jeune alchimiste n'était même pas encore un adolescent et le voir si mature en certaines occasion lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Ces enfants avaient donc connu des événements extrêmement traumatisants pour s'engager dans l'armée… La guerre tout d'abord - bien qu'ils en soient éloignés, ils connaissaient la cruauté des hommes qui y participaient - puis la perte de leur mère. Les deux frères s'étaient alors plongé corps et âme dans l'alchimie pour trouver un moyen de fuir la réalité. Ils ne leur restaient plus rien à part l'espoir qu'un jour, ils pourraient revoir le sourire de leur mère.

L'alchimie était, quelque fois, un remède à tout ces gens éperdus de tristesse… L'alchimie était plus qu'une science : c'était un moyen de créer à partir d'autres éléments, comme par "magie". Roy avait vu bien des enfants confondre la magie et l'alchimie ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant. La seule différence avec la magie - qui possède un sens positif - est que l'alchimie a, elle, un sens positif ET négatif : l'alchimie peut réparer, guérir dans certain cas… L'alchimie peut tuer, torturer, faire brûler un corps humain…

Roy jeta un faible coup d'œil à ses gants qui reposaient sur une table puis reporta toute son attention sur le ciel qui semblait se calmer peu à peu…

Oui, l'alchimiste d'Acier semblait s'être fait projeter dans le monde des adultes trop rapidement… Après l'échec de la transmutation de sa mère, après avoir rêvé pendant plusieurs années, il était revenu à la triste réalité : les morts ne peuvent être réanimés…

D'un certain côté, Roy avait poussé Edward dans le monde des adultes en lui proposant de devenir un chien à la botte des militaires mais il ne le regrettait pas : Edward, malgré son côté entêté et colérique, était un bon élément.

Il se révoltait de temps à autre devant la façon de penser de certains militaires, il avait tant souffert et pourtant, rien ne pouvait dévier son regard de l'objectif qu'il voulait tant atteindre : la pierre philosophale…

Mais où les mèneraient ces recherches ? Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, les deux frères avaient passés tant d'épreuves… Tant de blessures, de désillusions, tout ça pour retrouver ce qu'ils avaient perdus. Edward refusait de se confier aux adultes, d'entraîner les gens dans ses "histoires"…

"C'est à moi de le faire", disait-il.

A chaques fois qu'il prononçait ces mots, on pouvait lire de la tristesse, de la souffrance dans ces yeux couleur or. La charge que le blond désirait tant accomplir seul ne finirait-elle pas par l'écraser un jour ou l'autre ?

Perdu dans ces étranges réflexions sur l'alchimiste d'Acier, Roy ne remarqua pas que son téléphone sonnait depuis quelques instants déjà.

En fait, les deux jeunes gens se ressemblaient beaucoup : même regard, même détermination lorsqu'il s'agissait de réaliser leurs rêves, même comportement quelque fois… Comme ce désir de vengeance pour le meurtre du commandant des brigades Maes Hugues…

Le beau Colonel entendit enfin le téléphone qui troublait le silence dans lequel était plongé l'appartement. Roy se leva et, calmement, se dirigea vers l'appareil pour enfin le décrocher : c'était sa petite amie qui lui demandait de venir la retrouver chez elle.

"Non… Non… Non… Il pleut… Merci… Oui, moi aussi… A très bientôt", répondit le beau Colonel en réprimant un bâillement.

Après avoir coupé court à la conversation, le militaire retourna à sa fenêtre. Finalement il n'avait pas envi qu'une jolie fille vienne pour que sa journée soit parfaite : il avait juste besoin de repos et d'un verre d'alcool.

La pluie rendait le Colonel mélancolique et malgré lui, il se rappelait désormais ses débuts dans l'armée, cet adversaire qui l'avait tant marqué, ce garçon qui avait à peine quitté l'enfance qui brandissait une arme contre lui, tremblant de tout son corps… Ce regard qui ressemblait à celui d'une bête traquée, la peur de tuer, d'être tué… Cette expression, ils l'avaient tout deux. Le premier qui attaquerait vaincra… Qui de l'alchimiste d'état ou de l'ishbalien gagnerait ce duel ?

Roy se souvenait de la panique de sa proie, de ses mains se cramponnant à son arme, comme une bouée de sauvetage en plein océan… Il avait alors cédé à la panique et s'était décidé à tuer pour vivre. Roy se souvenait qu'il avait été contraint à utiliser l'alchimie. Il se souvenait du cri de l'enfant, de ce corps qui allait disparaître dans les flammes écarlates, du tas de cendre devant lequel le futur Colonel se trouvait, de l'arme fondue par terre…

Roy cligna brusquement des yeux et reprit ses esprits. Il essuya les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front : repenser à cette guerre le dégoûtait au plus profond de lui-même. Il essayait d'oublier tout ces affreux souvenirs mais il désespérait de pouvoir un jour vivre avec… Peut être lui aussi avait été projeté trop vite dans un monde sans pitié…

Les gens avaient beau dire qu'on oubliait les mauvais souvenirs, Roy n'y croyait pas le moins du monde : pour lui, les mauvais souvenirs, on les enfuis au plus profond de son esprit et un jour, ils ressortaient des abîmes de la mémoire pour revenir hanter le présent… De temps à autre, le beau Colonel se rappelait de ses meurtres sur le front…

Meurtre ? Pouvait-on appeler cela un meurtre en temps de guerre ? Roy secoua la tête et chassa ses pensées noires. Il était étonné par l'hypocrisie des militaires une fois une guerre finie…

C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait décidé de devenir Général, de gravir les échelons jusqu'à devenir cet homme important qu'il avait toujours rêver d'être… Il voulait arrêter les guerres pour que tout le monde vive en paix, et non pas, comme il le prétendait si souvent "Obliger les soldats féminins à porter des mini jupes".

Soudain, le téléphone sonna à nouveau. Roy soupira : était-ce encore son amie ? Il décrocha d'un air nonchalant et murmura un "Allô" ennuyé. Il se ressaisit en entendant la voix de son interlocuteur - ou plutôt interlocutrice - qui lui disait de venir immédiatement au quartier général.

"Colonel, une affaire importante pour vous, le Général King Bradley vous demande", dit Riza, à l'autre bout du fil.

"Ca ne peut pas attendre ? " soupira le beau Colonel. "C'est qu'il pleut dehors…"

"Désolée de vous contredire, Colonel, mais il ne pleut plus… " répondit la douce voix de la blonde.

A ces mots, Roy se retourna et vit un soleil radieux pointer entre deux nuages gris. Le jeune homme sourit : il ne pleuvait plus et il pouvait à nouveau sortir.

"Dans ce cas, j'arrive", concéda Roy en raccrochant le combiné.

Il remit son uniforme, ses gants et sortit de chez lui. Ressasser le passé lui avait fait du bien : tel la pluie, ses interrogations avaient disparus dès que son soleil, cette note positive dans tout ce ciel gris, avait surgis et chassé les nuages d'orage…

Ce jour là, Roy Mustang refusa de se rendre au quartier général en voiture : il avait envie de marcher dans la rue et humer cette bonne odeur de pluie tandis que les rayons du Soleil le réchauffaient doucement.

En cet instant, peu lui importait si les frères Elric découvriraient un jour la pierre philosophale, peu lui importait qu'il devienne Général, qu'il ait connu les horreurs de la guerre… En l'instant même où il avait emprunté cette rue, il n'était plus ce militaire ambitieux, il était devenu un passant ordinaire qui se dirigeait dans la même direction que le reste du monde : vers l'avenir…

THE END


End file.
